Lucario’s new adventure
by Haruka and michiru family
Summary: what they thuaht was a dream is real and sir aaron and lucario join ash and compony on the jorny
1. Chapter 1 time for a nap lucario

Lucario's new adventure

Chapter 1

Come on Lucario you have been training all day said Sir Aaron it's time for a nap.

But master I'm not tired said Lucario. Pokémon trainers and Pokémon all need rest said Sir Aaron right.

I guess you're right said Lucario with a yawn.

You do look sleepy said Sir Aaron theirs a soft bed waiting for you.

Thank you master said Lucario yawning again.

When they reached the bedroom Sir Aaron tucked Lucario into one of the beds.

This bed is really soft said lucario.

It also has two pillows and a blanket said Sir Aaron as lucario snuggled down.

How long should I sleep master? asked lucario.

One hour would be best in your condition said Sir Aaron.

Will I be sleeping alone? asked lucario.

Nope I'll be sleeping with you said Sir Aaron you would probably have nightmares if I wasn't here with you.

Thank you Sir Aaron said lucario.

So Sir Aaron got under the blanket with lucario and they fell asleep.

While they slept they had a dream.


	2. Chapter 2 meet ash and pikachu

Lucario's new adventure

Chapter 2

They dreamed that they met a young boy with hair similar to his except shorter and a Pikachu.

Who is this boy Sir Aaron asked himself. Master what's happening asked Lucario curiously.

Shh quite lucario I want to find out what's happening said Sir Aaron.

Pikachu are you gona be like this the whole way the young boy asked his pokemon.

That boy looks like he could be a descendant of yours said lucario.

You may be right that boy looks like me when I was younger said Sir Aaron.

Looks like they're not getting along the Pokémon is not listing to the boy said lucario.

Reminds me when we first met when you were still a riolu said Sir Aaron.

Oh no the boys pokemon is sitting on a tree branch leaving the boy to catch a Pokémon alone said lucario.

Hey look a pidgey but the boys pokemon won't help the boy catch it said Sir Aaron.

Soon they woke up. Wow that was a strange dream huh lucario said Sir Aaron.

Yeah and it seemed so real said lucario.

Nope it's real said a boy's voice.

Suddenly Sir Aaron woke up and screamed.

Now you know how I felt after I awoke after being in that staff you always carry said lucario.

Who are you Sir Aaron asked the boy curiously.

My name is ash Ketchum said the boy what is yours. My name is Aaron said Sir Aaron you look like having trouble catching your first Pokémon.

Yeah Pikachu won't even listen to me said ash throwing a rock.

Ash it seems your rock hit something that you didn't see shouted Sir Aaron.

Oh no not Spearow said lucario.

Run for it ash get Pikachu before the Spearow do said Sir Aaron.

Ash grabbed Pikachu and they started running but the Spearow started flying after them.

Hey ash there is a waterfall ahead of us let's jump said Sir Aaron.

They jumped into the river below to escape the Spearow, and are dragged into a large pond, narrowly swimming out of the path of a Gyarados.

On the shore of this pond, a girl is fishing, and is excited to find that she has a bite.

However, instead of a Water-type Pokémon, she pulls out ash Sir Aaron pikachu and lucario.

I wasn't expecting this ash what is that thing she pulled us out with asked Sir Aaron.

Oh that was a fishing rod said ash. Are you two okay the girl asked your Pikachu doesn't look to good she said seeing Pikachu all injured?

She tells them that they need to take it to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City, and points out the way to go.

However, they hear the distant cries of Spearow, and turn to see the flock in the sky, flying towards them.

He steals the girl's bike, putting the Pikachu in its basket, and rides away promising that he'll bring it back someday.

Misty screams at him as Ash rides away, but he ignores her.

Ash get back here now shouted Sir Aaron chasing him down the path.

He quickly starts riding to Viridian City, with storm clouds above him and the Spearow in close pursuit.

It starts to rain.

Ash rides the bike over a ledge, and it falls on its side, knocking Ash and Pikachu off.

Ash are you ok asked Sir Aaron when he finally caught up with him.

Yeah but pikachu isn't said ash looking at his injured Pikachu lying on the ground, with the Spearow approaching and the storm growing worse.

Desperate to save his Pokémon, he leaves Pikachu's Poké Ball next to it, and then stands before the Spearow, telling them to attack him in order to give Pikachu time to get inside its ball where it will be safe.

Ash watch out shouted Sir Aaron.

However, just as the Spearow are about to dive on Ash, Pikachu leaps up and over Ash's shoulder, jumping at the flock of Spearow.

The lightning from the storm is drawn to Pikachu, and it uses a massive Electric attack to take out the entire flock, as well as the girl's bike.

Once the storm has cleared, Ash Sir Aaron lucario and Pikachu rouse from where they were knocked back on the ground, exhausted but victorious.

Ash looks up and sees a strange Pokémon flying through the sky, over the rainbow that had been left after the storm, however his Pokédex cannot identify it.

I've seen that pokemon before said Sir Aaron.

They continue on, with ash carrying his new friend Pikachu in his arms as they walk the rest of the way to Viridian City.


	3. meet nurse joy,oficerjenny,team rocket

Lucario's new adventure

Chapter 3

After his battle with the Spearow, Pikachu is badly injured, ash is told by Misty about a place where he can take Pikachu to be healed, a Pokémon Center.

They head to the Viridian City Pokémon Center to be healed.

When they enter the town, Ash and Sir Aaron are stopped by Officer Jenny, who finds them suspicious, due to the fact ash is carrying Pikachu in his arms and lucario is walking with Sir Aaron and not in Poké Balls, but Ash confirms his identity with his Pokédex, Jenny then rushes them to the Pokémon Center on her Motorcycle as Misty following behind angrily with her broken bike.

After entering the pokemon center ash and sir aaron meet nurse joy who runs the pokemon center.

While some Chansey take Pikachu to be healed nurse joy tells ash he could have been more responsible.

I was trying to tell him that as well said sir aaron is my lucario healthy.

Let me see said nurse joy taking lucario and putting him on a stretcher.

No I don't want a checkup master help shouted lucario.

We didn't have this stuff in the old days said Sir Aaron you will be fine.

I'm calling home said ash walking to the waiting room and going to a video phone.

He didn't tell me he has a home said Sir Aaron following behind him.

His mother tries to encourage him, but he still feels down.

So that's his mom said sir aaron looking at Delia Ketchum on the screen.

After ash got off the phone Sir Aaron asked him why he only had mom and no dad.

My mom is the only family member I have no one knows if I even have a dad said ash crying.

Would it be better if I join your family? It must be hard having one parent you are like the son I never had said Sir Aaron.

Thank you said ash hugging Sir Aaron.

I'll take that as a major yes said Sir Aaron.

Suddenly the phone started ringing again but this it is professor oak who is surprised that he reached Viridian so soon.

Well you see ash and pikachu got attacked by a flock of spearow said Sir Aaron but suddenly professor oak fainted.

You're supposed to be dead by now according to pokemon history books said professer oak looking Sir Aaron.

My pokemon and I overslept and ended up in this time so I've decided to join ash and keep an eye on him said Sir Aaron.

Ash then tells him about the golden colored flying Pokémon he saw earlier (in the last episode).

Oak feels that he is lying because many trainers have never seen that Pokémon even after searching for it during their whole life!

They then exchange good wishes and hang up.

Misty enters in the Pokémon Center with her destroyed bike, angry because it was Ash's Pikachu that did it.

Ash explains that Pikachu is injured badly, and Misty forgets about her bike and instead thinks of Pikachu.

Meanwhile, two 'wanted' posters are revealed, showing the pictures of two 'Most Wanted criminals', Jessie and James of Team Rocket.

The two trouble makers spot the posters and swear vengeance on Viridian for putting up wanted posters of them.

Their ally Meowth is then revealed to be their Pokémon.

While Pikachu is being treated, Team Rocket attacks the Pokémon Center with the intent of stealing the Pokémon inside.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble...

**James** and make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all peoples within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James:** To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

**J****ames:** James!

**Jessie:** Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

**James:** Surrender now or prepare to fight!

**Meowth:** Meowth! That's right!

What are they talking about Sir Aaron asked ash who didn't know either.

The Center's Nurse Joy tries to transfer all Pokémon to the safety of the Pewter City Pokémon Center, because it is an emergency.

Team Rocket use their Ekans and Koffing to wreck havoc in the Center.

However, just then Pikachu somehow manages to revive itself and along with the other Pikachu from the Center's back-up power generator, ThunderShock Team Rocket away.

Officer Jenny arrives too late as Team Rocket manages to escape in their Meowth shaped balloon.

They agree that Pikachu would make a great gift for their boss and decide to steal it when the chance comes.

Sir Aaron your pokemon back to good health said nurse joy.

You were right about the checkup said lucario when he came out.

Ash lucario and sir aaron leave Viridian City and heads for the Viridian Forest with a revived relation with Pikachu and Misty in tow.

Spotting a Caterpie, he attempts to capture it.

So this is the Viridian forest said sir aaron.


	4. Chapter 4 caterpie to metapod

Lucario's new adventure

Chapter 4

Ash throws a pokeball at the caterpie Ash effortlessly captures the Caterpie he tossed a Poké Ball at in the last episode.

"Good job Ash" said Sir Aaron.

Ash sure is excited about his first catch said lucario.

Misty shows her complete dismay at it as she fears Bug-type Pokémon.

I like bugs even if they aren't in pokeballs said ash.

Me too said Sir Aaron joining in the conversation.

Get that disgusting Pokmon away from me shouted misty.

What you think caterpie is disgusting how can you say that said ash.

Yeah caterpie is so cute with those big eyes said Sir Aaron.

Bugs are the one of the three most disgusting things in the world screamed misty.

What are the others asked ash and Sir Aaron.

Carrots, peppers and Bug Pokémon said misty.

Oh yeah I like carrots and peppers and bugs said ash.

Me too said Sir Aaron so stop picking on caterpie.

Later that evening Ash Sir Aaron and misty were turning in for the night with a campfire going.

Hey ash you don't mind if I give a backrub to help you fall asleep said Sir Aaron after ash got in his sleeping bag.

No I don't mind but you don't have a sleeping bag said ash.

Look what lucario found a third sleeping bag I don't know how it got there I guess it's probably mine said Sir Aaron.

Man that feels good said ash while Sir Aaron gave him a backrub soon ash was asleep and dreaming.

Sir Aaron ash has the same aura as you said lucario you should train him.

Good idea said Sir Aaron falling asleep in his sleeping bag.

Pikachu and Caterpie talk for a while.

Caterpie watches as a Butterfree flies overhead.

Caterpie then curls up next to Misty.

The next morning Misty wakes up to see Caterpie next to her and screams.

She tells Ash to put it back into a Poke ball, and Ash says she's hurting its feelings, and to apologize.

My lucario has feelings to right lucario said Sir Aaron.

Yep I sure do and I'm feeling happy and excited said lucario.

Then a Pidgeotto appears! Ash sends out Caterpie!

Big mistake! Birds eat bugs!

Caterpie gets beaten really bad, and Ash has to call it back.

He sends Pikachu, who zaps the Pidgeotto, and Ash catches it.

You did it ash shouted Sir Aaron and only one slight mistake but I am so proud of you.

Misty yells at Ash for being so stupid. "

You need strategy to be a Pokemon trainer, and you need a brain."

Neither of which Ash has, says Misty.

Ash has brain how do you think he makes decisions on what to do said Sir Aaron.

Then, Team Rocket appears.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble...

**James** and make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all peoples within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James:** To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

**James:** James!

**Jessie:** Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

**James:** Surrender now or prepare to fight!

**Meowth:** Meowth! That's right! and tell Ash to hand over his Pikachu.

They send out Ekans and Koffing. Koffing uses Sludge on Pikachu, blinding him.

Ash hands pikachu to Sir Aaron.

Jessie and James say to send in Pikachu, but he can't, so he sends Caterpie.

Team Rocket finds this hilarious.

Koffing and Ekans get ready to attack.

Ash has Caterpie use String Shot, wrapping Koffing and Ekans in silk!

It then tackles them, sending them flying.

Meowth tries to attack, only to get wrapped up as well!

Team Rocket retreats.

Ash tells Caterpie how proud he is of it.

I have a feeling they'll be back said Sir Aaron.

He tells Misty she should to, and to pat it on the head.

Right before she does, it sprays out a bunch of silk!

She screams. Ash puts Caterpie down.

It evolves into Metapod.

Dexter says this specimen reached this stage faster than any Pokemon on record.

Misty thinks how she has never met anyone like Ash, that he really does love Pokemon.

So, together, they all continue deeper into Viridian Forest.


	5. Chapter 5 metapod to butterfree

Lucario's new adventure

Chapter 5

Ash, Sir Aaron and Misty continue their travel through the Viridian Forest on the way to Pewter City.

What is it asked Sir Aaron looking around the viridian forest?

Suddenly, Ash spots a Weedle and decides to catch it.

I've seen a lot of those pokemon said Sir Aaron.

He tries to use Pikachu against it, but it is more interested in sleeping rather than battling, so he sends out his Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto manages to defeat Weedle but just when Ash is about to toss a Poké Ball to capture it, a person dressed as a samurai arrives on scene.

This guy looks suspicious said Sir Aaron looking at the samurai like trainer.

Very suspicious indeed said lucario taking a look as well.

The samurai asks Misty if she is from Pallet Town and when she replies in the negative.

He turns to Ash.

The wild Weedle escapes and the samurai rebukes Ash for it.

The two then engage themselves in a Pokémon battle.

Samurai says to watch and weep as Pinsir crushes his metapod in half.

Ash has Metapod use Harden, and Pinsir grabs it.

It tries to crush it, only to crack its own pincers!

Samurai brings back Pinsir and sends out Metapod!

Of course, all Metapod can do is Harden their shells, so Ash tells his to go to maximum hardness, and Samurai does the same.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, we see Jessie and James walking around carrying a card-board tank to protect themselves from Beedrill.

The two Metapod continue to harden themselves leading Misty lucario and Pikachu to wonder whether the match would ever finish.

This could be awhile said Sir Aaron.

Suddenly, a swarm of Beedrill arrive and lift Ash's Metapod away.

The samurai takes Ash, Misty Sir Aaron and their other Pokémon to a safe place.

In the samurai's hiding place, the samurai furiously rebukes Ash for putting his Metapod in danger.

He keeps calling him novice, which really makes Ash mad.

Stop calling my descendant names shouted Sir Aaron.

That kid is your descendant said samurai.

He sure is said Sir Aaron we look the same and have the same aura.

Samurai said that none of the other trainers from Pallet Town would have been that irresponsible.

Well in past I actually abandoned lucario but when we were together in the end lucario forgave me for I did said Sir Aaron.

Samurai said that he had fought three, and had lost to them all.

During the night, ash is unable to sleep and can only think about his Metapod.

Don't worry ash we'll find metapod tomorrow said Sir Aaron trying to cheer ash up.

The next moring, Ash goes back to the Kakuna hive.

He sees Metapod!

Then Meowth jumps on his head and Team Rocket appears, and starts saying their lines.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble...

**James** and make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all peoples within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James:** To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

**James:** James!

**Jessie:** Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

**James:** Surrender now or prepare to fight!

**Meowth:** Meowth! That's right!

Ash says to keep it down so they won't wake the Beedrill.

They don't listen, and wake the Beedrill!

Ash figures if he makes it past them, maybe they'll dive-bomb Team Rocket.

He gets past and they go after Team Rocket.

They figure the tank will come in handy, but it's being eaten by Weedles!

They had made it out of paper to reduce the weight.

They run for their lives.

Ash runs to Metapod, and tells it to get into the Pokeball, but it seems upset.

He tells it he didn't mean to, and picks it up.

He says it was all Samurai's fault, then he trips and falls.

He admits that it was his fault and that he should stop making excuses, and Metapods eyes get watery-looking.

Suddenly, a Beedrill appears behind Ash, flying towards him!

Misty, Samurai Sir Aaron lucario and Pikachu come, surrounded by some sort of net.

They see the Beedrill coming and tell Ash to watch out.

Just as it reaches Ash, Metapod jumps up, and the Beedrill hits it instead.

It flies away with a broken stinger, and Metapod has a large gash on its back.

Ash picks it up, and asks if it's okay.

A bright light comes from the gash!

Its evolving!

Metapod evolves into Butterfree.

See misty bug pokemon aren't as bad you think said Sir Aaron.

Ash has Butterfree use its Sleep Powder to put all the Beedrill to sleep and it works!

Ash cheers and Samurai compliments him on his Pokemon handling.

Later, Ash and the samurai part as friends, but promise to battle again.

He and Misty then go on and finally reach the end of the Viridian Forest.

Ash runs at full speed towards Pewter City to earn his first Gym-badge.

So, Misty, Ash, Sir Aaron lucario and Pikachu continue on their way, but Team Rocket has been captured by Beedrills, and are dressed up like Kakuna.

They accidentally wake the Beedrills, and you can imagine what happened next.


	6. Chapter 6 meet brock

Lucario's new adventure

Chapter 6

The episode opens with a brief cameo by Team Rocket.

They dig a hole, but after covering it, they forget exactly where they put it.

They look around in the general area, and find the hole by falling into it.

Ash, Misty, Sir Aaron lucario and Pikachu have reached the end of the Viridian Forest and arrive in Pewter City.

Ash is tired enough that he decides to take a rest on some conveniently placed rocks.

However, a nearby man tells him that there is a fee for sitting on the rocks.

His name is Flint, and he is trying to sell rocks as souvenirs of Pewter City.

Neither Ash nor Misty is interested.

They head to the Pokémon Center, where Ash is surprised to see Nurse Joy, who explains that she and the Nurse Joy from Viridian City are related; the Joy in Viridian is her little sister.

Nurse Joy then shows Ash a poster which promotes a tournament called the Pokémon League Championship.

Ash decides to sign up, but before he can enter, he needs to beat eight Pokémon Gym Leaders in order to enter.

I'll try it too this is something we really didn't have in the past wana try it lucario asked Sir Aaron.

You bet it sounds like fun said lucario.

Flint enters and tells Ash about Pewter City's Gym Leader, Brock.

He laughs at the idea of Ash beating Brock.

Ash Sir Aaron lucario and Misty discuss it over a meal.

Misty warns Ash that Gym Leaders are tougher than average trainers.

Mm man and I thought the stuff we ate in the past was good this is real food said Sir Aaron eating some steamed vegetables.

Yeah and a lot more variety and flavor said lucario eating a salad with ranch dressing.

She offers to help him out, but he declines.

This upsets her, and she storms out, leaving Ash and Sir Aaron with the bill.

Ash lucario told me that you have the same aura that I have and wants me to train you how to use it.

I am going to be a Pokémon master but I guess I could give it a try said ash.

You're going to be the best aura guardian/pokemon master and I know it said Sir Aaron hugging ash.

Ash stops by the Pokémon Center again to pick up his healed team, and then goes to the Pewter City Gym.

He walks inside, finding it dark inside.

It seems nobody is home kind of gives me the shivers said Sir Aaron but it's new to me.

After Ash calls out to see if anyone is inside, a spotlight switches on to reveal the Gym Leader, Brock, who is sitting cross-legged on a platform.

So that's Brock he looks like he's blind said sir aaron looking at Brock.

Ash and sir aaron challenge Brock, who goes over the official tournament rules where both trainers must choose two Pokémon to battle.

He stands up and asks about Ash's Pikachu, which he remarks is cute but can't win against him.

Despite this, Ash starts off with Pikachu, while Brock starts off with Onix.

Pikachu is terrified of the giant rock snake and tries to convince Ash to send out his Pidgeotto instead.

Pikachu's ThunderShock doesn't harm it at all.

Onix crushes Pikachu with a Bind, preventing Ash from recalling it.

Ash doesn't want Pikachu to be hurt more, and so he surrenders.

After leaving the Gym, Ash encounters Flint again.

He goes with the man to his home, and over tea he complains that he is upset over his loss to a better trainer.

Don't worry ash I lost once said sir aaron.

Flint mentions that Brock could become much more than just a local Gym Leader.

Ash asks why he doesn't, and Flint decides to let Ash see for himself.

They head to Brock's home, and spy into his house, where they see Brock in a pink apron, taking care of his ten little brothers and sisters.

Gee I can't believe he has so many siblings said sir aaron but how did this happen to him.

Flint said that his good-for-nothing father left to become a Pokemon trainer and his mother passed away.

Ash says that knowing this, he might not be able to beat Brock next time.

Flint mentions that he knows a way Ash can super-charge Pikachu.

They go to a small hydro-electric plant, but the river that runs it is dry.

Hydro-electric power plants this is something we really needed back in my time said sir aaron.

I don't want to go back to the old days said lucario I like seeing new things.

Flint hooks up the generator to the Electric sacs in Pikachu's cheeks.

Ash runs on a huge wheel to generate electricity, which flows into Pikachu.

The process apparently causes Pikachu a lot of pain.

Hey ash I'll be the Pokémon Center with lucario he wants diner said sir aaron.

Ok later said ash.

Misty shows up and offers to lend Ash her Water-type Pokémon, but Ash refuses, wanting to defeat Brock with his own Pokémon.

He continues charging Pikachu until the generator overloads and Pikachu's electricity lights up the sky.

Boy pikachu sure blew it up said sir aaron having a chocolate ice-cream cone after dinner was over.

I love this ice-cream bar it's so yummy said lucario.

The next day, Ash returns with confidence to the Pewter City Gym for a rematch.

Brock is also confident from the last battle, and the two quickly start the rematch.

Brock sends out Geodude, while Ash sends out Pidgeotto.

However, the Flying-type can't seem to harm the Rock-type, so Ash recalls him and send out Pikachu.

Misty lucario and sir aaron are seen in the rafters, cheering for Ash, only to be crowded by Brock's siblings.

Well hello aren't you brock's little brothers and sisters asked sir aaron looking at the kids.

We sure are said the kids who are you they asked.

I am sir aaron ash's ancestor and an aura guardian he said.

Wow they shouted with joy.

Brock comments on how weak Pikachu and Ash are, and Ash retorts by commanding Pikachu's attack, which easily knocks Geodude down.

Both Brock and Misty are stunned, staring open-mouthed.

Brock recalls his Geodude and sends out Onix, and a fearful Pikachu tries to do another Electric attack, damaging the gym itself instead.

Onix wraps Pikachu with Bind, but Pikachu makes a comeback with his new attack, Thunderbolt, which manages to hurt Onix but still can't take it out.

Just as Pikachu is about to pass out, Brock suddenly spares him by calling Onix off.

He tells Ash to forfeit again, not wanting to cause further damage to Pikachu.

Ash protests, wanting to fight the match to the end.

Suddenly, the gym's sprinklers are set off by a fire caused by Pikachu's earlier Electric attack.

Water sprays all over Onix, weakening him and allowing Pikachu to fight back with another Electric attack.

Just as Ash is about to command Pikachu to finish Onix off, he finds he can't move.

Ok kids hands off my descendant please said sir aaron.

Brock's brothers and sisters are all holding Ash in place, which Ash believes is his conscience.

Brock orders his brothers and sisters to not get involved, but they protest, knowing that Brock's love of Pokémon makes it painful for him to continue the match and watch his Onix get hurt further.

Ash calls back his Pikachu.

He explains that if he defeated Brock now, it would only be because of the sprinklers being set off.

He decides he wants to win his badge fair and square, much to Misty's disappointment since he's giving up a lucky advantage.

Wait ash come back you are doing great and I won last night said sir aaron.

Ash leaves the Pewter Gym, and on his way out of Pewter City, he apologizes to Pikachu for being so tough.

He hears someone calling him, and turns to find Brock running to catch up with him and give him the Boulder Badge.

Ash says he can't accept the badge, but Brock insists Ash earned it through his kindness to Pokémon.

Brock continues to explain that rather than become a great Pokémon trainer, his dream is to become a Pokémon breeder, but can't do so because of his family duties.

He gives Ash the badge, and asks him to fulfill his dream, and Ash agrees.

Do I get one too asked sir aaron.

You sure do said brock giving sir aaron a Boulder Badge.

Wow thank you said sir aaron taking the badge.

Suddenly, Flint shows up again, and reveals that he is Brock's "good-for-nothing" father.

He explains that he didn't want to return to his family as a failure of a Pokémon trainer.

Ash puzzles over the fact that Flint helped him instead of his son, Brock, and Flint explains that Ash's helplessness reminded him of himself.

Flint is ready to take back the responsibilities he abandoned, which Brock returns to him, along with a long list of tasks for him to remember while taking care of the children.

Brock says there's something they need to talk about and hands his father a needle and thread.

He then tell starts rapidly telling his father about what the kids like, don't like, etc.

(Tommy only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast, and Suzie is always ripping her dress, so you better learn to sew, etc.

That evening, Ash and Brock travel on the road out of Pewter City.

Brock asks to make sure it's okay that he joins Ash on his Pokémon journey, and Ash insists that he's glad to have him along.

However, Misty is a different story, and from several paces behind she yells at him to not forget about her bike.

Ash and Pikachu try to ditch Misty, followed by Brock sir aaron lucario and the angry girl herself.

Team Rocket show up at the end for a final cameo, trampled by Ash and his friends as they run over the hole in the ground, unaware of the people underfoot.


	7. Chapter 7 the moonstone

Lucario's new adventure

Chapter 7

Ash, Misty sir aaron lucario and Brock are hiking towards Mt. Moon.

A meteor called "The Moon Stone" crashed into the mountain in prehistoric times.

Near the foot of the mountain, they encounter a man being attacked by a flock of Zubat.

Dexter reports that Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight.

That's true so why are they out here if the sun hasn't gone down asked sir aaron.

Misty reminds Ash that the man needs help, and Ash orders Pikachu to fire a ThunderShock.

The Zubat fly away, and the man, wearing a lab coat, squeezes Ash and thanks him profusely.

He introduces himself as Seymour the Scientist.

Wow a scientist that's amazing I bet you have found many unusual things what's wrong said sir aaron.

Seymour is upset because someone has strung lights inside the nearby cave, disrupting the Pokémon who live inside not just the Zubat, but the Paras and Sandshrew as well.

They look extremely confused said sir aaron.

Seymour believes the attackers are after the Moon Stone.

He says it's a massive boulder, believed to be older than a million years old, and hidden deep in the caves under the mountain.

Fragments of the Stone can increase Pokémon's power.

That rock must be older than me and I'd like to see it said sir aaron.

Seymour theorizes this is because both the Pokémon came from outer space, and the Moon Stone was their spacecraft - which means the Stone belongs to the Pokémon, and the humans must leave it alone.

Sir aaron douse this mean I'm from outer space asked lucario.

Don't worry lucario a pokemon from outer space usually comes on a comet said sir aaron.

A Clefairy bounces past, carrying something.

Seymour stops Ash from trying to catch it.

The Clefairy turns a corner, and then it screams!

The others rush after it, to see it cornered by Meowth, who is in turn challenged by Ash and sir aaron.

Let that Clefairy go said sir aaron.

I knew that there was trouble said lucario.

Brock sir aaron and Ash agree that they have to stop Team Rocket, before they make any more trouble which immediately leads to James and Jessie reciting their motto.

Team Rocket freely admits to putting up the lights; Meowth even says they want a Moon Stone so they can power up their Pokémon.

You are in big trouble shouted sir aaron come on lucario let's help ash win.

Ash sir aaron and Brock challenge Jessie and James.

Jessie summons Ekans, while Ash calls Butterfree.

James calls on Koffing, sir aaron uses lucario and Brock uses Zubat, which he says he captured just before they entered the cave.

James orders Koffing to generate a Smog attack.

Ash counters with Butterfree's Whirlwind, and Brock asks Zubat to use Double Team; the two Pokémon turn the Smog back on Team Rocket, to their surprise.

Lucario aura sphere now said sir aaron.

Zubat and Butterfree use Whirlwind and lucario uses aura sphere to blow Team Rocket out of the cave.

Misty and Seymour have been following the Clefairy, which makes its way out of the cave.

They follow it up the mountain, where Meowth is waiting for them.

He demands the Moon Stone.

Misty summons her Staryu by dropping its Poké Ball in the river.

She orders a Swift attack, followed immediately by a Water Gun.

The water stream hits Meowth in the face; he rapidly fills up with water, then flies away like a balloon as the water is expelled from his mouth.

They all stop for a break.

That was a good trick back there and I couldn't stop laughing when meowth shot off like a balloon said sir aaron.

Brock feeds all the Pokémon on his special, secret recipe Pokémon food.

Seymour tastes it and deems it "not bad;" Ash follows suit and finds it awful!

Ash and Pokemon food don't mix here ash have some of brock's vegetable soup said sir aaron.

I'm sticking to the stuff you cook brock even if I'm a pokemon said lucario eating the soup.

Meanwhile, Clefairy and Pikachu are having a conversation on a nearby rock.

They hop away, followed by the rest of the group.

They arrive at another cave, where they find the core of the Moon Stone.

So that's the moon stone it's huge said sir aaron looking at it.

Clefairy adds its stone to the ring at the base of the core, completing the circuit.

All the small stones, then the large core, begin to glow blue in the moonlight.

Dozens of Clefairy approach and begin to dance around the Moon Stone.

Misty, Ash and Brock play "charades" with Pikachu to learn that the Clefairy are praying to the Stone.

This doesn't make any sense praying to a rock doesn't do anything said sir aaron.

Seymour concludes that humans are supposed to ride the Stone back out to the stars, but his rapture is interrupted by the return of Team Rocket.

Seymour attacks Team Rocket to keep them from the Stone, by Meowth trips him and takes him out of the action because his glasses fall off.

Ash attacks with Pikachu, while Brock summons Onix; as usual, Jessie and James call on Ekans and Koffing again.

Jessie orders a Dig attack, and James orders up a SmokeScreen.

Ash then summons Pidgeotto and orders it to Whirlwind the smoke away.

When the smoke clears, Team Rocket is gone, and the Moon Stone with them.

Brock orders Onix to Dig and follow them underground, while the humans and other Pokémon run through the caves.

One of the Clefairy brings Seymour his glasses.

Team Rocket is sliding downhill with the Stone on a sledge.

Onix appears suddenly, upsetting the sledge.

Onix attempts to Tackle Team Rocket, but Koffing counters, and both Pokémon fall, stunned.

Seymour and the Clefairy appear from Onix's tunnel.

The Clefairy use a Metronome attack to hypnotize the humans, then what appears to be a Hyper Beam sends Team Rocket flying off once more.

Chips of the Moon Stone drift down from the sky; as they land on the Clefairy, they evolve into Clefable.

Seymour stays with the Clefairy and Clefable, hoping to someday visit outer space with them.

Ash, sir aaron Misty and Brock move on toward Cerulean City.

Gary has left a graffito on the sign saying, "Gary was here! Ash is a loser!

Isn't graffiti against the law I mean this would have made lady rin mad back in our time said sir aaron.

Ash takes off down the road at a run as the episode ends.


	8. Chapter 8 the second badge

Lucario's new adventure

Chapter 8

Excited about winning his Boulder Badge, Ash can't wait to get to Cerulean City to battle for his Cascade Badge.

One badge in the bag we have seven more to go said sir aaron looking at his gym badge.

For some reason, though, Misty is trying to avoid Cerulean and tries to convince them to go to Vermilion City but fails; she then leaves Ash sir aaron and Brock as they enter the city.

Meanwhile, we see Team Rocket in a vent.

They come to a dark room and go inside.

They find a large machine and hose, and say it's exactly what they need to get exactly what they want. Pokemon!

When Ash sir aaron and Brock enter the city they see a big crowd of people in a circle surrounding a building.

When they get to the front they see Officer Jenny and she accuses Ash and Brock of being the criminals.

We're not criminals said sir aaron we just want to know what happened.

Jenny says that if they know her relation, they must have had some trouble with the law.

Ash assures her they didn't.

He shows his Pokedex I.D. and Brock shows one of his Boulderbadges, proving he was a Gym Leader.

She lets them off the hook.

When they prove their innocence, she lets them go then sends the rest of the crowd away.

After that, they sat on a bench and Ash ask Brock for inside information on the Gym Leader.

Brock says he is a Gym Leader, too, and he cannot give out that information.

Then Brock says to him "I have to take care of some business in town".

They split up and Ash and sir aaron head to the Cerulean Gym and Brock does his own thing.

Ash and sir aaron find the Cerulean City gym and go inside.

Inside, Ash comes to a huge room filled with people.

In the center is a swimming pool.

This doesn't look like a gym said lucario.

It looks more like an indoor pond to me said sir aaron.

Actually sir aaron its called a swimming pool said ash.

Three girls jump off a diving board.

Ash becomes very confused.

He thought this was a Pokemon gym!

Later, as he and sir aaron are wandering through the aquarium-like Cerulean gym, he runs into the three girls.

It turns out that they are the gym leaders, the Sensational Sisters.

Ash and sir aaron challenge them to a battle, but they say they don't feel like it, since they were just beaten three times by trainers from Pallet Town.

All they have left is a Goldeen and it can only use its Horn Attack.

Did a someone named Gary come through here asked sir aaron.

Yes said one of the girls but who are you you look like someone I read about in a pokemon history book.

I'm ash's ancestor and aura guardian sir aaron said sir aaron.

One of them says they know what they want, and calls a cute Pokemon called Seel.

It hops out of the pool and sticks out it tongue, revealing two Cascade badges.

Daisy offers them to Ash and sir aaron.

He said he'd rather earn it, but she insists.

Then Misty appears!

She says she's the fourth Sensational Sister, but her sisters correct her.

It turns out that Misty is the youngest of Sensational Sisters, but they call her "the runt".

They said they thought she wasn't going to come back until she became a Pokemon master.

"So thats why she didnt want to come here", remarks Ash.

Misty says that if her sisters can't fight Ash, she will!

After Misty argues with her sisters, she challenges Ash to an official Cerulean Gym battle with rules of 2 on 2.

Ash tries to send out Pikachu but he refuses to go into battle because he does not want to hurt Misty or her Pokémon.

So instead Ash sends out Butterfree to battle Misty's Staryu after a quick battle, Butterfree gets knocked into the water causing it to lose the battle.

After that Misty sends out Starmie and Ash sends out Pidgeotto.

During this battle Ash starts winning and just before Ash is about to seal his victory, Then, of course, Team Rocket, riding the giant vacuum they stole, crashes through a wall.

Not again said lucario splashing in the pool.

They say their motto.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble...

**James** and make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all peoples within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James:** To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

**James:** James!

**Jessie:** Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

**James:** Surrender now or prepare to fight!

**Meowth:** Meowth! That's right!

They are there to steal the water and the Pokemon.

They start sucking up the water and suck up Seel and lucario.

Pikachu also falls in and Ash has it use Thunderbolt, shocking Team Rocket.

Team Rocket falls into the water, gets sucked up, and blasted out the other end.

Pikachu is still being sucked in.

Ash thinks quickly and reverses the machine, so all the water is blasted back out.

Pikachu is caught by one of the Sensational Sisters and lucario blasts out as well.

Lucario you look washed up here a towel said sir aaron.

They give Ash and sir aaron a Cascade badge.

Then Brock comes.

Ash, sir aaron lucario Misty, Brock and Pikachu leave, with Misty and Ash arguing, as usual.


	9. Chapter 9 aj the ruff trainer

Lucario's new adventure

Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Ash, sir aaron Misty and Brock are on their way to Vermilion City.

Misty wants to see the luxury cruise ship docked there, and Ash plans to win his third badge.

Two badges in the bag six more to go said sir aaron this cascade badge is cool.

Ash's Pidgeotto defeats a Rattata, making Ash's 10th victory.

The trainer admires Ash's two badges, leading Misty to muse that giving Ash the badges may have been a mistake.

It wasn't a mistake said sir aaron he earned them.

The trainer points Ash to A.J.'s unofficial gym, where he trains savage Pokémon.

Savage pokemon sound scary said like those pokemon that almost made trouble near the castle in our time said sir aaron.

A.J. has "never lost a single match a challenge Ash cannot resist.

Misty says, "He's getting a big head."

Brock replies, "Yeah, but his brain's still the same size!"

Pikachu says, "Pika pika," while nodding his agreement.

The sign outside A.J.'s gym indicates that he has a record of 98:0, but his gym is not licensed by the Pokémon League.

As Misty twits Ash over his swelled head, A.J. walks up and challenges Ash to battle.

A.J. snaps a whip, making Ash jump. He says he plans to start competing for badges after his 100th win.

Ash smugly says, "I have 10 wins, and I have two Pokémon badges," at which his nose begins to grow.

OK guys enough of the Pinocchio jokes ash doesn't lie said sir aaron.

A.J. insults the gyms, calling them "Failure City" and "Wimpsville," angering Misty and Brock.

A.J. summons his Sandshrew.

Misty reminds Ash that Pikachu's electricity is useless against a Ground Pokémon, but Ash nastily rejects her advice.

He summons Pidgeotto.

Brock notes that a Flying Pokémon should have the advantage.

However, Sandshrew rolls itself into a ball like an armadillo and hurls itself into the air, striking and eliminating Pidgeotto.

Ash calls out Butterfree.

Ash orders a Stun Spore attack, but A.J. snaps his whip and Sandshrew digs underground, avoiding it.

It bursts out of the ground, eliminating Butterfree.

Ash wants Pikachu to fight, but the Pokémon grabs hold of the edge of the playing field and refuses to go.

Pikachu ThunderShocks Ash to make him let go.

Team Rocket are spying on the match from a tree nearby.

They decide they want to steal A.J.'s Sandshrew, then spend a moment critiquing his wardrobe.

James clobbers Meowth when the Pokémon criticizes **his** style.

Ash accuses A.J. of cheating, as he **obviously** would have won in a fair fight.

He demands that they rematch at another location, but A.J. tells him to quit whining.

You want a piece of me that's my descendant your picking on said sir aaron yelling at a.j.

Ash overhears A.J. training his Pokémon, yelling angrily and cracking his whip.

Thanks sir aaron aj is a very strict trainer said ash he whips his pokemon.

I know ash I never used a whip on lucario when we were training said sir aaron.

Ash intervenes to stop A.J. from hurting the Pokémon, but A.J. tells him to mind his own business.

His Sandshrew is wearing a "strength intensifier" invented by A.J. himself.

It enables the Sandshrew to withstand the weakening effects of the water.

A.J. says he's tougher on Sandshrew than his other Pokémon because it was his very first.

Ash asserts that a great Pokémon trainer should make friends with his Pokémon.

He asks Brock's input, who only wants to know what kind of food A.J. is using.

A.J., like Brock, mixes his own food to a secret recipe.

Pikachu attempts to pick up one of Sandshrew's dumbbells, but falls backward under the weight, as Sandshrew does rapid alternating curls.

Team Rocket is crouched behind A.J.'s tent, checking the equipment for their latest plan to catch Pikachu.

They argue over rewriting their motto.

A.J.'s Pokémon are all exhausted.

A.J. insults Pikachu, and Ash takes a swing at him, dumping them both into the pool.

Well that's one way to cool down a fight said sir aaron.

Pikachu tries on the strength intensifier, but it fits badly and pulls him into a ball.

Team Rocket rolls into the tent inside a rubber ball, but they grab Sandshrew by mistake.

A.J. ends the rest break and realizes that Sandshrew is missing.

He releases Pikachu from the harness, but Pikachu doesn't know where Sandshrew is, either.

Ash suggests he ran away, because he saw how much better Ash treats Pikachu.

A.J. flips out, insisting Sandshrew would not have run away after all they'd been through together.

He sends his other Pokémon (three Rattata, a Butterfree and a Beedrill) to look for Sandshrew.

James and Jessie argue over who has to carry the bag, when Sandshrew bursts out, surprising them.

Meowth grabs Sandshrew's tail in his teeth as he starts to dig.

Ash is trying to convince A.J.'s Pokémon to leave with him, but they ignore him.

Suddenly, Sandshrew bursts from the ground with a dazed Meowth still biting his tail.

Watching A.J. and his Pokémon, Brock points out how deeply A.J. cares for them; this explains their loyalty to him despite his tough training methods.

Ash wakes Meowth and gets a claw swiped across his face.

Meowth realizes he's facing a lot of angry Pokémon and their trainers.

He's trying to figure a way out of the situation when James and Jessie begin their standard litany.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble.

**James** and make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all peoples within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James:** To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

**James:** James!

**Jessie:** Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

**James:** Surrender now or prepare to fight!

**Meowth:** Meowth! That's right!

Jessie tells A.J. that taking his Sandshrew was a mistake; James calls it "second-rate," earning A.J's ire.

He challenges them to a battle.

As usual, Jessie summons her Ekans and James uses his Koffing.

Sandshrew takes them both out, and then takes out Meowth when the cat Pokémon tries to bite his armored skin.

Team Rocket's three Pokémon concede when Sandshrew digs until the ground splits.

This being A.J.'s 100th win, they now leave to begin earning badges.

He too, like Ash, wants to be "the world's greatest Pokémon Master."

They part as rivals, agreeing to meet in the future at one of the League competitions.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucario's new adventure

Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Ash, sir aaron Misty and Brock are on their way to Vermilion City.

Misty wants to see the luxury cruise ship docked there, and Ash plans to win his third badge.

Two badges in the bag six more to go said sir aaron this cascade badge is cool.

Ash's Pidgeotto defeats a Rattata, making Ash's 10th victory.

The trainer admires Ash's two badges, leading Misty to muse that giving Ash the badges may have been a mistake.

It wasn't a mistake said sir aaron he earned them.

The trainer points Ash to A.J.'s unofficial gym, where he trains savage Pokémon.

Savage pokemon sound scary said like those pokemon that almost made trouble near the castle in our time said sir aaron.

A.J. has "never lost a single match a challenge Ash cannot resist.

Misty says, "He's getting a big head."

Brock replies, "Yeah, but his brain's still the same size!"

Pikachu says, "Pika pika," while nodding his agreement.

The sign outside A.J.'s gym indicates that he has a record of 98:0, but his gym is not licensed by the Pokémon League.

As Misty twits Ash over his swelled head, A.J. walks up and challenges Ash to battle.

A.J. snaps a whip, making Ash jump. He says he plans to start competing for badges after his 100th win.

Ash smugly says, "I have 10 wins, and I have two Pokémon badges," at which his nose begins to grow.

OK guys enough of the Pinocchio jokes ash doesn't lie said sir aaron.

A.J. insults the gyms, calling them "Failure City" and "Wimpsville," angering Misty and Brock.

A.J. summons his Sandshrew.

Misty reminds Ash that Pikachu's electricity is useless against a Ground Pokémon, but Ash nastily rejects her advice.

He summons Pidgeotto.

Brock notes that a Flying Pokémon should have the advantage.

However, Sandshrew rolls itself into a ball like an armadillo and hurls itself into the air, striking and eliminating Pidgeotto.

Ash calls out Butterfree.

Ash orders a Stun Spore attack, but A.J. snaps his whip and Sandshrew digs underground, avoiding it.

It bursts out of the ground, eliminating Butterfree.

Ash wants Pikachu to fight, but the Pokémon grabs hold of the edge of the playing field and refuses to go.

Pikachu ThunderShocks Ash to make him let go.

Team Rocket are spying on the match from a tree nearby.

They decide they want to steal A.J.'s Sandshrew, then spend a moment critiquing his wardrobe.

James clobbers Meowth when the Pokémon criticizes **his** style.

Ash accuses A.J. of cheating, as he **obviously** would have won in a fair fight.

He demands that they rematch at another location, but A.J. tells him to quit whining.

You want a piece of me that's my descendant your picking on said sir aaron yelling at a.j.

Ash overhears A.J. training his Pokémon, yelling angrily and cracking his whip.

Thanks sir aaron aj is a very strict trainer said ash he whips his pokemon.

I know ash I never used a whip on lucario when we were training said sir aaron.

Ash intervenes to stop A.J. from hurting the Pokémon, but A.J. tells him to mind his own business.

His Sandshrew is wearing a "strength intensifier" invented by A.J. himself.

It enables the Sandshrew to withstand the weakening effects of the water.

A.J. says he's tougher on Sandshrew than his other Pokémon because it was his very first.

Ash asserts that a great Pokémon trainer should make friends with his Pokémon.

He asks Brock's input, who only wants to know what kind of food A.J. is using.

A.J., like Brock, mixes his own food to a secret recipe.

Pikachu attempts to pick up one of Sandshrew's dumbbells, but falls backward under the weight, as Sandshrew does rapid alternating curls.

Team Rocket is crouched behind A.J.'s tent, checking the equipment for their latest plan to catch Pikachu.

They argue over rewriting their motto.

A.J.'s Pokémon are all exhausted.

A.J. insults Pikachu, and Ash takes a swing at him, dumping them both into the pool.

Well that's one way to cool down a fight said sir aaron.

Pikachu tries on the strength intensifier, but it fits badly and pulls him into a ball.

Team Rocket rolls into the tent inside a rubber ball, but they grab Sandshrew by mistake.

A.J. ends the rest break and realizes that Sandshrew is missing.

He releases Pikachu from the harness, but Pikachu doesn't know where Sandshrew is, either.

Ash suggests he ran away, because he saw how much better Ash treats Pikachu.

A.J. flips out, insisting Sandshrew would not have run away after all they'd been through together.

He sends his other Pokémon (three Rattata, a Butterfree and a Beedrill) to look for Sandshrew.

James and Jessie argue over who has to carry the bag, when Sandshrew bursts out, surprising them.

Meowth grabs Sandshrew's tail in his teeth as he starts to dig.

Ash is trying to convince A.J.'s Pokémon to leave with him, but they ignore him.

Suddenly, Sandshrew bursts from the ground with a dazed Meowth still biting his tail.

Watching A.J. and his Pokémon, Brock points out how deeply A.J. cares for them; this explains their loyalty to him despite his tough training methods.

Ash wakes Meowth and gets a claw swiped across his face.

Meowth realizes he's facing a lot of angry Pokémon and their trainers.

He's trying to figure a way out of the situation when James and Jessie begin their standard litany.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble.

**James** and make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all peoples within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James:** To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

**James:** James!

**Jessie:** Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

**James:** Surrender now or prepare to fight!

**Meowth:** Meowth! That's right!

Jessie tells A.J. that taking his Sandshrew was a mistake; James calls it "second-rate," earning A.J's ire.

He challenges them to a battle.

As usual, Jessie summons her Ekans and James uses his Koffing.

Sandshrew takes them both out, and then takes out Meowth when the cat Pokémon tries to bite his armored skin.

Team Rocket's three Pokémon concede when Sandshrew digs until the ground splits.

This being A.J.'s 100th win, they now leave to begin earning badges.

He too, like Ash, wants to be "the world's greatest Pokémon Master."

They part as rivals, agreeing to meet in the future at one of the League competitions.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucario's new adventure

Chapter 10

This episode begins with Ash and the others walking through a thick fog.

Misty and Ash are fighting about her broken bike again.

Brock pulls a table and chairs out of his backpack and says he is going to have some Cerulean City coffee.

Sir aaron do you want some Cerulean City coffee asked brock.

No thanks I prefer hot tea said sir aaron.

French crepes as well asked brock.

Sure said sir aaron.

However, Brock needs a fire.

Ash sir aaron and Pikachu go to get firewood.

This happened all the time in my days ash lucario and I would take a branch and the one who got the short end had to get the firewood said sir aaron.

Let's try it and see who gets the short end I bet I'll win said ash.

Ready pull said sir aaron and they tugged on the branch and it broke.

Opps I got the long end said ash I guess you and lucario get the firewood.

This looks like a good branch lucario aura sphere now said sir aaron.

Here goes said lucario and the branches fell down.

Remember the training I told you about its time for the first lesson I'll hold the vine and when I let it go dodge it said sir aaron.

Ok do I have to close my eyes asked ash nervously.

No that's step number two you are a beginner said sir aaron.

I'm ready when you are sir aaron said ash.

Ok ash here it comes said sir aaron letting go of the vine.

As the vine swung forward towards ash he dodged to the right and to the left.

Good job ash you did it said sir aaron hugging ash now let's get this firewood back to brock before he gets worried.

They encounter a group of boys in suits.

One of them is running on a treadmill, while the rest gathered around quiz him about various Pokémon.

He misses a question and is rejected by the other boys.

Ash jumps in to defend him.

The boys reveal that they are students of Pokémon Technical Institute, a boaring school which educates Pokémon Trainers.

Pikachu starts the treadmill and tries to keep up.

The school trains its students without sending them to collect badges, and guarantees entry into the Pokémon League upon graduation.

This doesn't seem right going to a school to be a pokemon master where is the fun in that? said sir aaron.

Brock leans on the treadmill, speeding it up, and sending Pikachu flying.

The school is expensive, and therefore populated with rich kids.

The student who was being bullied, Joe, defends his "friends," who were trying to help him, he says he sometimes pretends to know less than he really does because the questions get so much harder.

Ash is very upset at this brutal "tutoring" system, and demands to meet the student in charge, with plans to stop it.

Lucario you give who's doing this a aura sphere knockout but not too hard I can't stand kids being treated like this said sir aaron.

The head student of the beginner class is a girl; Brock and Ash drool over her photo, which makes Misty even angrier.

Team Rocket reveals they both flunked out of Pokémon Tech.

Being led there by Ash has brought back some bad memories for Jessie and James, but Meowth cheers them up.

Joe leads them to the head student Giselle's study area.

He says its overall skill as a trainer, not any one battle, that determines success at Pokémon Tech.

He says even though he's the weakest student in his class, he's still better than someone with two badges.

Misty takes offense, and Joe says he's familiar with her gym; he usually beats her preferred Water Pokémon on the simulator.

Misty demands a real battle, and Joe tells her, "You'll be sorry.

Misty calls her Starmie, while Joe calls a Weepinbell, a Grass-type Pokémon which will have an advantage over Misty's water-type.

Nevertheless, Starmie beats the Weepinbell.

Giselle walks in and chastises Joe for not realizing that Starmie's real battle experience would give it an advantage.

She calls him an embarrassment to the school.

Brock and Ash swoon over the very pretty Giselle.

Even James, looking on with Jessie from a tree outside, is taken with her.

Giselle continues to upbraid Joe, and threatens to withdraw the help of the other students.

Misty challenges her, saying that a true friend wouldn't walk away from a friend in need of help, and that Giselle's beauty is only skin deep.

Giselle accuses Misty of being jealous.

Giselle summons a Graveler to challenge Misty's Starmie.

Although Rock Pokémon are weak against water Pokémon, Giselle says hers are so advanced they can win.

The Graveler smashes into the Starmie, tossing it through a window and out into the pool.

Giselle says that a Pokémon is only as good as its trainer.

A weak Pokémon can still win if it's better trained.

Ash jumps in, saying there's more to training Pokémon than levels.

He says he has two badges, and Giselle says he's still a beginner.

When he reveals that he's been on his quest for 2 months.

She is shocked that he has not yet trained his Pikachu into a Poké Ball, and snidely remarks, "Maybe your Pokémon are training you!

So we have been on our journey for two months that's a lot of exercise said sir aaron.

Ash says his three Pokémon are his friends.

Giselle is surprised that he has only three; most beginners have six.

She attributes his two badges to luck.

She is surprised he chose Pikachu as his starting Pokémon, as they are known to be hard to handle.

She is amazed at Ash having two badges, given how little he knows, and laughs at him.

Pikachu is angry, too, and Ash demands a battle.

Giselle summons Cubone.

Ash calls for a shock attack, but Cubone deflects it, to his dismay.

Giselle calls for a Leer attack, but Pikachu responds by making funny faces at Cubone.

The two Pokémon get into a close-range staring contest, until Giselle calls for a Bone Club attack; the bonk on the head staggers Pikachu.

She then calls for a Bonemerang, which knocks Pikachu out cold.

He comes to, and the next time the Bonemerang is launched, Pikachu jumps over it, and twists the skull backwards on Cubone's head, so he can no longer see.

Pikachu pummels the Cubone, then ducks away as the Bonemerang comes back to take out its master.

Giselle is amazed that Pikachu has won without using electricity.

She is stunned that she has lost.

Team Rocket takes advantage of everyone's distraction to appear with their motto.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble...

**James** and make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all peoples within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James:** To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

**James:** James!

**Jessie:** Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

**James:** Surrender now or prepare to fight!

**Meowth:** Meowth! That's right!

The Tech students, recognizing them as bad guys who flunked out, attack Team Rocket causing them to flee.

Joe decides to leave Pokémon Tech and return home to start over like Ash did.

Joe asks if he can keep her picture; she says she has one of him, because they are now friends.

Perhaps one day they'll meet in the Pokémon League.

Ash wants to know why he and Misty aren't friends like that; she says it's because Joe doesn't owe Giselle a bike!

Brock we found the firewood you needed let's have some hot tea and that snack you were going to cook that will keep ash and Misty from arguing for awhile said sir aaron.

Good idea said brock starting a campfire the tea will be ready in five minutes.

After five minutes later the tea is done and the crepes are ready and everybody digs in.


End file.
